


The Loser

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genma loses at Strip Poker and ends up with Kakashi</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kierie).



**The Loser**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summery: Genma loses at Strip Poker and ends up with Kakashi_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Kierie as a side story to ‘The Dance’ story she’s writing. Possible out-of-characterness and no porn._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: M_

Genma wasn’t surprised by the blindfold, but he was still disappointed with it.

He should have known getting in Kakashi’s pants didn’t mean that he’d get to see underneath the famous mask.

Well, he wasn’t _exactly_ getting into the Copy Ninja’s pants; the Copy Ninja was getting into _his_. A minor detail, but one that Genma felt was worth noting.

Maybe he should lose at strip poker more often.

But losing meant that Kakashi had insisted that he give up his senbon long before he gave up his pants or underwear and that had been friggin’ _embarrassing_. He felt so… _exposed_ without his comforting and distancing needle.

Though, what Kakashi was doing to his hip was _plenty_ distracting.

Say what you wanted about Kakashi, but Genma was now firmly convinced that Kakashi used his Sharingan for other things other than battles and jutsus.

And he put that knowledge to _very_ good use. Genma’s body had quit listening to his brain a good ten minutes ago and Kakashi hadn’t touched _anything_ in the hips-to-knee area.

Genma howled when the silver-haired ninja did something to one of Genma’s chakra points that defied words. Annoying and arrogant Kakashi may be, but the whole lazy thing was clearly an act. No lazy person would ever put so much effort in to their partner’s pleasure.

Kakashi was almost making it worth not having his senbon.

The Copy Ninja was nowhere to be found the next morning—not that Genma was in any shape to look for him. The tokujou smirked; the Copy Ninja was a love ’em and leave ’em kind of guy; he’d have to remember that when he bragged to Anko how he got into Sharingan Kakashi’s pants before she did.

Gemna reached over to the bedside table, glorying in the fact that he beat Anko and the glow that a well-sexed man could happily enjoy when he realised something.

He still didn’t have his senbon, damn it.

_x Fin x_


End file.
